Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic device.
Description of Related Art
Magnetic devices (such as inductors or transformers) are core electrical devices in power supply equipment, but at the same time, they are bulky and heavy. Temperatures of magnetic devices tend to rise when they are operating because of their high losses and difficulties in heat dissipation. Since a thermal expansion coefficient of magnetic cores is not consistent with thermal expansion coefficients of other components in the magnetic devices and a material of the magnetic cores is hard and brittle, magnetic cores will be squeezed by other components when temperature rises, which causes the magnetic cores fracture so the reliability is reduced.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a magnetic device having a high reliability.